


Plead The Fifth.

by dab_stiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Dean age 23, Depression, Emotions, F/M, Gay Love, Love, M/M, Violence, benny age 29, cas age 21, charlie age 22, gabriel age 25, jessica age 19, lucifer age 28, sam age 20, tough relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab_stiel/pseuds/dab_stiel
Summary: It's all gonna be okay, is what Dean would always whisper to Cas. But what happens when whispers become lies...





	

The brisk wind flowing through the window sent shivers down Castiels spine. The sweet musk of woods and motor oil over took his senses; he was prctically drunk on Dean...

Castiel felt Dean shift, wrapping his arms around Castiels curvy body. Castiel rolled onto his right side now facing Dean; brushing his rough hand through Deans hair. "Morning sweet heart." Dean gently whispered. "Morning Dean." Cas smiled and nuzzled into Deans neck. They wanted to stay in bed like this forever, not a soul to tell them it's wrong.

Dean got up later at 8:23 AM but Cas was still asleep so he left him be. He gently slid his arm out from under Castiels beautiful naked body. Dean then opened the closet door pulling out a flannel and some faded jeans with the snow man socks Cas bought him. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan making A surprise breakfast for Cas. When Cas woke up, it was to the smell of bacon and eggs. He swung his feet out of bed and threw on one of deans custom made singer auto sweaters. He waddled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "You weren't next to me." Cas said yawning. Dean let a low chuckle escape his lips at Cas' child like behavior. Cas walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around him squeezing him with loose sleeves dangling from the tips of his fingers.

"So what's cookin good lookin." Cas commented.  
"Oh nothin just my burning love for you." Dean sang. Cas pulled away from Dean and walked towards the fridge "You're such a dork." Cas said while pulling out the jug of orange juice and drinking it straight from the carton.  
Dean threw his head back and laughed at the comment Cas made. Dean found it adorable, especially when he fiddled with the hem of his shirt because he was nervous, it was small things about Cas that made him smile.

While Dean was daydreaming Cas pulled out his Samsung, turning on some AC/DC to dance to. He walked around the kitchen chugging the gallon of orange juice and trying to sing along to the song. "Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about"  
Cas sang along while moving to the beat. Dean looked over at the sight of Cas dancing in a huge sweatshirt in socks singing and trying to drink orange juice. It was quite a sight to see.

Grinning Dean took his spatula joining in on Cas' singing shananigans.  
"I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild"

Cas turned around grinning to his ears. Dean laughed as they sang the next couple of verses so off tune.  
"Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well, I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black"  
They threw there heads back laughing unable to concentrate on the fact that Dean had completely forgotten about the food at this point.  
The scent of burning food filled the room grabbing their attention.  
the pan was on fire, Dean was freaking out so Cas grabbed the sink hose, spraying what was left of their breakfast.

Dean picked up the pan tossing it into the sink. He looked back at Cas who was wearing the most childish grin possible. Dean gave him a smirk. "Well since our breakfast has gone up in flames, you want toast?" Dean shrugged. "Why yes that would be quite lovely." Cas said in his best British accent.  
"Coming right up my good sire." Dean tryed to play along. They ate toast and sang along to classic rock for the rest of the morning until it was time for Cas to put some actual clothes on.

Cas threw on his white dress shirt, while rummaging through his dresser to find his dress pants. He was unsuccessful in finding them, so he went to dean. "Hey Dean have you seen my pants!?" Dean was watching TV in the living room. "Nope!" Dean yelled. Cas walked in seeing Dean had stolen his pants.  
"Dean! Give me my pants!" Cas said in a feisty tone. Dean jumped up from the couch running around the living room giving Cas a wild goose chase. Dean chuckled as Cas chased him around the appartment. "Dean I'm serious I'm gonna be late for work!" "You might have the day off but I don't!" Cas yelled getting agitated by Deans behavior. Dean Tossed him his pants; finally giving in. "Thank you." Cas said, exaustion laced in his voice. Cas walked into the bedroom putting on his pants and combing his hair to make it look like he spent at least five minutes on it. He walked out with his coat and brief case, he grabbed his keys off the counter and gave Dean a soft kiss on the cheek. "Bye sweet heart!" Dean yelled as Cas made his way to the door smiling over his shoulder. He left the appartment and walked down the hallway to the elevator. As soon as he got to the bottom floor he went through the clear glass doors and made his way to his car. Of course it wasn't exactly his, Dean let's him drive his car that he calls 'baby'. Cas swung into the front seat cranking up the heat; as well as the radio. He turned on some Guns'n roses humming along on his way to the office. He worked at the 911 agency. It wasn't the best job, he got some pretty disturbing calls; once a semi truck hit a car that had a family of four, they were on their way to Florida for their vacation; but unfortunately only the son survived. It was horrible. Some nights Cas comes home crying so Dean comforts him while Cas lays his head on Deans lap, stroking a hand through his sweat soaken hair. But Cas was ripped from his thoughts as he arrived at the office. He pulled into a parking spot while running inside so he's not late. 

Dean walked around to the kitchen as soon as Dr. Sexy MD was over. Dean opened the fridge grabbing a beer.  
Once he opened his refreshment he walked towards the living room cranking up some Elvis.  
"Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling  
in love with you.."

Since Cas wasn't home he decided to wrap the present he got Cas. He had gotten Cas a fancy photographer camera; Cas loved photography and nature as well as loving art and music. Cas' life revolved around Dean and anything in the creative nature.

Dean searched the house looking for wrapping paper; realising they had none he grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and drove off to the local drug mart.

Once inside he picked up a roll of wrapping paper examining it very thoroughly; it had two snowmen on it hugging and wearing the same scarf. The background color was a baby blue with little snowflakes and above every picture of the snowmen it said merry christmas.  
Dean decided on this one so he walked over to the counter.  
The man rung up the item.  
"That'll be $4.99 sir."  
Dean handed him the money grabbing the roll of wrapping paper and wishing the casheer a good day.

Cas was sitting in his cubicle when Charlie walked up behind him. "Watcha doin?" She asked right in his ear. "What your not." Cas replied with a snappy tone. "Hey, I didn't think that stick in your ass could go any deeper, you learn something new everyday." Cas groaned pinching his nose bridge; he had a horrible migrain it was driving him crazy. He had gotten a very disturbing call today one he never wanted to get.  
Charlie pulled up a chair straddling it. "Alright what's up smart ass?" Charlie questioned.  
"N-nothing I just got a disturbing call, that's all." He said taking off his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

Charlie looked him dead in the eyes. "Tell me what happened." Cas didn't really wanna talk about it but Charlie was his best friend so he decided it's best to tell her. "Well a um, a family called  
About their car. They were all yelling and screaming cause their breaks weren't working and they were going 120 mph, a-and the last word I heard the mother yell was "pray" but right after she said that, the car ran off the side of the highway, a-and uh, the line went blank...

Charlie had a sympathetic look in her eyes, a slight frown stretching across her face.  
Cas shrugged "But uh, don't worry about it I'm f-fine." He looked to his knees fiddling with his thumbs. "Cas, your not fine, these calls always mess with your noggin, so when you get home tonight you need to take a nice hot bath and maybe even invite Dean if you want to; I mean make it romantic that's even more relaxing."  
Cas shot her a glare at that but gently nodded his head.

"Its 5:30 PM Cas should have been home an hour ago"  
Dean thought to himself, sitting quietly in the living room. All he could hear was the ticking and the tocking of the clock that was mocking him every second, to every minute.  
"Fuck it." Dean got up grabbed his keys and ran to the elevator.  
He got to the bottom floor running outside to get on his motorcycle.  
He was driving to a local bar, he knew Cas would be there; He's had to do this once before.  
The one thought crossing his mind as he rode through the streets with brisk wind stinging his face was "please be okay." 

He arrived at the bar "Dave's homemade whiskey & wine"  
He strutted through the front doors and surley enough there he was, his head hung low over a glass of whiskey.  
Dean walked over to him "Cas?"  
Cas looked up with red swollen eyes. "Dean." "Shhhh I got you." He sat down next to Cas and pulled him tight to his chest.  
He started singing to Cas the song he always sung him when he was sad or when he missed Cas.  
"But I can't help falling- in love- with- you-, Shall- I stay- would it be- a sin, if I can't help falling- in love- with- you-..."  
They remained like this for hours with Cas sobbing into his chest until he cried himself to sleep.  
Dean was gently rocking him back and fourth but then came the time to go home. He gently shook Cas to wake him up.  
"Baby, we need to go home." Cas nodded, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes like a  small child.  
Dean gave him a weak smile putting an arm around him and carrying him to the car.  
"But dean, what about the motorcycle?" He asked yawing.  
"We'll get it tomorrow baby."  
Nodding, Cas climbed into the front seat.  
Dean shut his door then walked around to the drivers seat.  
He hopped in turning on the car then driving out of the parking lot. Once they got to the appartment building he helped Cas out of the car.

Once they got up to the apartment door Dean helped Cas inside. He sat Cas down on their bed gently kissing his forhead.  
"Hey baby I'm gonna get you a glass of water I'll be right back." Dean whispered softly into Cas' ear.  
"No Dean, stay." Cas protested while grabbing Dean's arm in an attempt to make him stay.  
"Baby I'll be right back." Dean slipped away leaving Cas in their dark bedroom.  
Dean walked to the kitchen, the pads of his feet tapping on the wood floor.  
He opened the fridge pulling out a cold jug of water. He poured Cas a cup of water, he then grabbed a wash cloth wetting it with cold tap water to bring to Cas.

He returned by Cas' side putting the cold damp cloth on his hot forhead. He helped Cas sit up assisting him with little sips of water. Dean took the glass of water and set it aside on the nightstand.  
He lied down with Cas curled up on his chest. He fiddled with the short wavy raven locks of Cas' hair. "Dean." Cas suddenly whispered. Dean hummed as if pondering Cas to go on.  
"Do you love me?" Cas asked playing with the hem of Deans shirt. "Of course I love you, you mean everything to me."  
Dean whispered back, sincerity laced through his voice.  
"But I'm nothing but dirt." Cas says slightly sluring.  
"Cas, the earth is made of nothing but dust and dirt, your my world Cas, your my everything..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if I should make a chapter 2 and if you enjoyed!


End file.
